Presently there are two approaches in which gait training is conducted: a fully manual approach and a device-assisted approach. In manual therapy the therapist uses a gait belt for the purposes of both preventing a patient from falling, and applying corrective forces during training. While this method is in common practice today, it suffers from the following problems: it is unsafe, awkward, frequently requires more than one therapist due to safety concerns (and hence expensive), difficult to sustain for a long time, and restricts sufficient access to the patient's legs.
Conventional devices used to assist therapists with gait training usually are variations of overhead body support systems (for example, LITEGAIT™ manufactured by Pro Med Products). These devices have not seen wide use because their uncomfortable harnesses and long setup times limit the duration of therapy sessions. In addition, their large, unwieldy frames restrict mobility of patients over the ground or floor and restrict device transport in a hospital setting.
Another conventional device, the LOKOMAT™ manufactured by Hocoma AG, is stationary, implements only one therapy approach (neurofacilitation) which involves repetitive movement of the legs within a specified kinematic pattern, and is primarily targeted to the spinal cord injury patient population. The trunk and pelvis is held stationary and the movements occur over a treadmill. Therefore, this device does not allow balance training, overground walking training or upper extremity practice during locomotion.
In view of these conventional devices, a need persists in the physical therapy field for a device which enhances safety, addresses balance in the context of gait training, allows practice with using the upper extremities, enhances patient mobility in a functional context of walking over ground, permits easy access by the therapist to the patient's legs, permits the physical therapist to challenge the patient in a safe manner, reduces setup time, and increases duration of therapy.